kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligence
This is Plank's Song from Operation: DEATH-EGG, Intelligence (originally from Help! I'm a Fish!). Lyrics and Story "All these years of possible greatness…wasted. We could've been more! But no. Just…cursed to be stiff, wooden boards, slaving at humanity's will." Harvey and Angie gave disbelieving looks as Plank sobbed up on stage. The British board turned back around with a fierce look. "But no more. For the spark of creation…will flicker again. It's a BRAND new era about…to begin." With that, the projector screen went up, revealing a large curtain covering something, and the operatives gasped as Plank pulled off the curtain, revealing a large tank of intelligence potion as he began to sing. We've been chopped up and sawed And left out in the cold Humanity has cast us aside! Johnny just stood there, eating an acorn. But with this potion in hand We've been given the chance It's time…we turned the tide. The group watched as Plank walked down the center aisle, followed by Johnny, who carried a hose attached to the container. Come join me and seize THIS opportunity Toooo your destiny Johnny struggled to activate the hose, then began zooming around the room when it finally came on, the potion spraying all over the planks. One single drop Will be enough To put you on top! The boards shook and glowed with life, then started hopping about as they sang. Intelligence Say you'll lead the way! Intelligence Have a sip today! We owe it all to Plank! Johnny held Plank up as he sang again. One potion Gives motion To rule it ALLLLL! The operatives snuck into the room behind some trash cans, getting a closer look. It's a vision I've seen It's the world of your dreams! It's an emerald in the palm of your hand! With the power of speech It is all within reach! We can march OFF to the promised land! Some doors opened to the side and some planks began to march out. A spotlight shined on Plank as he smiled at the lady planks surrounding him. But promise us Plank You'll be our guiding light! Such an amazing guy! Some male opera planks sang. King of the Bark! Lord of the Splinters! THE PRINCE OF THE WOODS! Intelligence Say you'll lead the way! Some planks playing on a teeter totter sang, getting off and the teeter totter standing up as well. Intelligence Have a sip today! Sang some planks jumping off a diving board, which sang as well. And now it's thanks to Plank! King of the Bark! Lord of the Splinters! THE PRINCE OF THE WOODS! The light shone upon Plank once again, his eyes sparkling. My music is like God's symphony And my voice warms up your soul. After all these things That humanity brings The tides have taken their toll! So, it's time to show That we have control! Intelligence Say you'll lead the way! Intelligence Have a sip today! And now that we have Plank! King of the Bark! Lord of the Splinters! THE PRINCE OF THE WOOOODS! As Sector W tried to sneak back out, Harvey tripped and knocked over the trash cans. The plank army gasped and turned to face them. Harvey stood back up and blushed. "Uh…hehe!" he grinned and chuckled nervously. "Great work, Harvey!" Angie shouted. "Shut up!" "INTRUDERRRRRS!" Plank screamed. The hundreds of planks immediately charged and began bouncing on the five kids. Sector W was able to recover and kick and shoot the many planks away. "Johnny! STOP THEM!" At his command, the baldheaded, gourd-wearing boy dashed up the ceiling, landed behind them, took his mop staff, and successfully knocked the group of five clean out. Category:Songs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages